


Anniversary

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [48]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anniversary, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), High Heels, Kissing, Multi, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Kudos: 33





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

“May I have this dance?”

Aziraphale doesn’t really need to ask, but Crowley appreciates it nonetheless. They’d happened to come to the Ritz on an evening where there was an entire live string quartet rather than the usual pianist. They had been on many dates to the Ritz after the world didn’t end, their relationship progressing to the logical next step now that they didn’t have their respective head offices looking over their shoulders. It was an easy transition, the only thing that changed was the level of physical touch. Case in point, Aziraphale standing beside their table, hand extended in a gentle request.

“I’d be delighted, angel.”

Crowley slipped her hand into Azirapahle’s and allowed him to draw her gracefully to her feet. She was taller than Aziraphale usually, but the three inch heels she had chosen because they made her legs look damn good made her tower over him. Aziraphale didn’t mind, of course, his hands resting ever so gently on her hips, his chin tipped up so that he could look into her eyes and they swayed slowly together. Crowley hooked her arms around his neck, gently playing with the curls there. Aziraphale’s lips were curled into an absolutely soppy, love-sick smile. Crowley would never admit that she was just barely resisting the urge to do the same.

“I do hope you’ve been enjoying our evening,” Aziraphale murmured.

“Of course I have,” Crowley replied, surprised, “Have I given any indication that I wasn’t?”

“No, my dear, it’s just,” Aziraphale’s eyes were shining, “it’s the six-thousand and twenty-third anniversary of the day we met.”

Crowley felt her cheeks heat in a pleased blush. “You kept track of that?”

“I always keep track of the most important things.”

Crowley had to kiss him, there was simply no other response to that. She had to bend down to reach his lips and Aziraphale went on his toes to meet her halfway.

  
  



End file.
